I would protect you for ever
by Acia
Summary: sans magie. Harry qui a quatre ans perd ses parents dans un braquage, il est envoyé à Poudlard un orphelinat, dirigé par homme sans cœur et froid nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor mais appelé plus communément Voldemort par les orphelins de l'établissement. Là il fait la connaissance de Draco orphelin aussi âgé de sept ans, entre eux un lien spécial se tisse. En Pause
1. Chapter 1

Titre: I would protect you for ever

Chapitre : Chapitre I

Couple: Draco Et Harry

Rating: M pour la suite

Résumé : UA. sans magie. Harry qui a quatre ans perd ses parents dans un braquage, il est envoyé à Poudlard un orphelinat, dirigé par homme sans cœur et froid nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor mais appelé plus communément Voldemort par les orphelins de l'établissement. Là il fait la connaissance de Draco orphelin aussi âgé de sept ans, entre eux un lien spécial se tisse.

'' Pour les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre I : Poudlard

Par un après-midi du quatre janvier, une vieille Toyota Corolla grise se gare devant une édifice où est écrit ''Poudlard'' qui se situe dans un vieux quartier de Londres. La portière s'ouvrit et un homme de la trentaine en sort, portant un costume simple et un long manteau. Il observe l'orphelinat et soupire en regardant le petit garçon assit sagement à l'arrière, il ouvrit la portière et demanda gentiment à l'enfant de sortir.

Le petit garçon a des longs cheveux noir jais en bataille, des yeux émeraudes, les joues et le menton ronds, il est habillé d'une salopette rouge et un t-shirt blanc avec des rayures grises par-dessus un stone liberto, il est chaussé de boots noirs. Ce dernier le regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes où des larmes coulaient, Harry voulait rentrer chez lui, auprès de sa douce maman et son papa. Il était à la garderie du quartier, où sa maman, une belle femme aux longs cheveux roux et les yeux émeraudes dont son fils a hérité, l'avait déposé avant de rejoindre son mari, un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux marrons. Il porte des lunettes et heureusement pour Harry, il n'a pas hérité de sa mauvaise vue mais de ses cheveux en bataille. Ses parents travaillaient dans l'un des restaurants les plus huppés de la capitale.

Vers l'après-midi, alors qu'Harry attendait ses parents, un homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu était venu le chercher pour l'emmener avec lui. La maîtresse avait d'abord refusée mais quand ce dernier lui parla à voix basse et lui montra une plaque, celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. L'inconnu lui avait tendu un mouchoir. Après s'être essayé les yeux, sa maîtresse lui avait dit de suivre l'homme, en l'embrassant avec un regard triste.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas venus le chercher comme d'habitude mais il suivit l'homme quand même même, jetant un dernier regard à sa maîtresse, cette dernière lui fit un revoir de la main.

Ils étaient allés dans un établissement étrange où ils y avaient plusieurs bureaux et d'enfants du même âge que lui ou plus grands. L'homme les fit rentrer dans un bureau et lui dit qui se nomme Albert, puis il lui dit d'être courageux car il allait lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le brun le regarda de ses yeux d'enfant, sans comprendre. Albert lui sourit en lui donnant un bonbon à la fraise, qu'Harry prit sans le manger, se contentant de le garder dans sa main. Ensuite, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux cherchant au fond de lui la force d'annoncer à un enfant de quatre ans que ses parents venaient de mourir dans un braquage qui avait mal tourné et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui s'occuperait de son dossier. Albert avait fait des recherches sur la famille Potter pour trouver un parent qui pourrait s'occuper du petit avant d'aller le chercher mais malgré des heures de recherche, il s'avérait que les parents du petit Harry n'avaient aucune famille en vie à par la sœur de sa mère. Mais sa tante ne vivait plus dans son ancienne adresse et avait disparu dans la nature avec son fils, ainsi que son mari qui est recherché pour fraude fiscale. La seule option qu'il restait était de placer Harry à Poudlard pour l'instant. Albert prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Harry, tes parents sont partis pour un long voyage vers le ciel, ils ne reviendront plus. Je vais t'emmener dans un lieu un peu spécial où tu rencontras d'autres enfants. Je suis sûr que tu te feras plein d'amis. Dit-t-il en souriant.

Harry le fixa, ne saisissant pas pourquoi ses parents étaient partis sans l'emmener avec eux. S'ils ne sont plus là qui allait le border le soir ? Ou lui raconter des histoires pour l'endormir ? Et quand il fera un cauchemar, qui allait le consoler ? Des larmes sillonnaient le visage de l'enfant, il voulait ses parents auprès de lui, il voulait leur faire des câlins comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il voulait se retrouver autour de la table de cuisine où son père leur préparait le dîner tandis que Harry leur raconterais sa journée.

Albert le prit sur ses genoux et le berça en lui chuchautant des mots réconfortants mais rien n'y faisait, Harry ne cessa pas de pleureur. Au bout d'une demi heure, le petit brun s'endormit. Albert devait le déposer au foyer pour ce soir mais il se décida a le prendre chez lui.

L'assistant social n'habitait pas loin de son travail, dans un vieil appartement que sa grand-mère lui avait légué à sa mort. Il l'allongea sur son lit et le couvrit, Harry murmurait des choses dans son sommeil mais l'assistant social ne saisit pas quoi. Par contre, il entendu nettement ''Maman'' sorti de la bouche de l'enfant qui serra un pendentif à son cou, cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il s'allongea auprès de lui et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter malgré que l'enfant soit endormi.

Le Lendemain, Albert se fit passer un savon par son patron parce que il n'avait pas respecté la procédure à suivre, il n'avait nullement le droit de prendre Harry chez lui. Il lui promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il agirait de cette façon et que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

N'ayant rien à manger, Albert emmena Harry à la cafeteria du coin où il lui dit de prendre tout ce qui désirait. Mais le brun ne pipa aucun mot, restant muet et se contentant de fixer la porte d'entrée, comme si'il espérait que ses parents apparaîssent pour le prendre avec eux. Malheureusement, à part les clients, il n'y eu aucune trace de sa maman avec son sourire chaleureux ou l'air enjôleur de son papa.

Les larmes du petit brun recommencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Albert ne savait plus quoi faire. Il comprenait la tristesse du petit mais que pouvait-t-il faire ? Il n'était pas magicien ou sorcier, il ne pouvait pas les faire revenir à la vie. Il dû le consoler sous les regards inquiets et curieux des clients. Albert, gêné par ces regards, laissa tomber le petit déjeuner et sorti le plus rapidement possible de la cafeteria, Harry dans les bras.

Ils se rendirent directement au bureau où Albert devait remplir la paperasse pour emmener Harry à Poudlard, tandis que Harry restait dans son mutisme. Ça dura toute la journée et il ne fit aucun mouvement.

Et voilà maintenant, il se trouvait devant ce lieu inquiétant. Albert lui avait dit que ses parents étaient montés au ciel et comme il n'avait pas de famille proche pour s'occuper de lui, qu'il allait vivre dans un lieu appelé Poudlard, qui accueille des enfants comme lui. Il lui avait notamment promis qu'il se ferait de nouveaux copains ici mais Harry du haut de ses quatre ans, doutait. Depuis tout petit il avait du mal à s'intégrer auprès des autres enfants. Étant enfant unique, il passait la plupart de son temps à jouer seul. Pas qu'il soit asocial, juste qu'il ne trouvait aucun intérêt a jouer avec eux, malgré que ses parents essayaient de l'intégrer auprès des enfants du voisinage.

Albert voyant les larmes d'Harry, le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur sa hanche en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. Ensuite, il essuya les larmes du brun et prit un sac sui contenait les vêtements de l'enfant qu'un agent avait récupéré chez lui puis il pénétra dans l'enceinte du jardin anglais de Poudlard.

L'orphelinat était un grand établissement de trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était composé de l'administration, d'une salle commune pour les professeurs, une bibliothèque pour les orphelins, le réfectoire, ainsi que la chambre du concierge. Le premier étage était composé des dortoirs des garçons et des filles, séparés par un hall, deux salle de bain et l'infirmerie. Le deuxième étage était composé des chambres pour les professeurs, celle du directeur et son adjoint. Tandis que le troisième étage était constitué des salles de cours, il y avait aussi une petite terrasse et une salle d'études pour les élevés. Les cours vont du primaire au collège, pour les lycéens, les orphelins sont envoyés dans un lycée qui se trouve dans un autre quartier et où un bus les dépose et vient les chercher à la fin des cours. Ils doivent quitter Poudlard à leur majorité. Il arrive que certains soient adoptés par une famille mais dépassé les dix ans, il est rare de trouver une famille qui veut bien d'eux.

Le vieux concierge ayant reconnu Albert, lui dit que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau. Il jeta un regard noir à l'enfant. Rusard n'avait jamais aimé les enfants, qu'il qualifiait de monstres, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné qu'il travaillait dans un orphelinat. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'ayant aucune qualification et un casier judicaire aussi long qu'un bras. Le seul qui accepta de l'engager fut le directeur de cet orphelinat, tous les autres lui avaient claqué la porte au nez quand ils eurent connaissance de ses déboires avec la justice.

Le bureau du directeur se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée, où est situé l'administration. La secrétaire du directeur faisait un peu peur à Albert, elle était grande de taille, ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle avait de minces lèvres où elle avait toujours un sourire dédaigneux et arrogant. Elle était toujours habillée d'une robe noire longue et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et négligés.

Albert pénétra dans le bureau et jeta un regard en direction Bellatrix qui le scruta en soupirant d'agacement. L'assistant social ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle et le concierge pouvaient travailler ici en détestant les enfants. C'était incompréhensif pour lui, et puis de tous façon il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de savoir.

Sans dire un mot, elle lui indiqua du doigt la porte du directeur. Albert toqua et pénétra dans le bureau directorial, le bureau était assez sombre, avec un bureau placé au milieu. Devant celui-ci, deux fauteuils en cuirs et trois armoires qui contenaient des dossiers étaient contre le mur gauche.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était un homme âgé de la quarantaine. Il était grand de taille, élancé et avait des cheveux bruns, pourtant toujours des costumes impeccables. Les plus étranges étaient ses yeux rouges. Personne n'avait jamais compris comment c'était possible.

Harry serra Albert de toutes ses forces en découvrant l'homme, il lui faisait peur, surtout ses yeux rouge comme le sang. Tom lança un coup d'œil vers Harry et eut un rictus aux lèvres en voyant la peur dans les yeux verts de l'enfant. Il avait toujours fait cet effet aux enfants à part un seul, ce même qui lui tenait tête au sein de son orphelinat, mais Tom était un homme patient, il trouverait un jour sa faiblesse, et là, il lui ferait regretter ses regards hautains et arrogants en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus rien.

Ses parents étaient morts en ne lui laissant aucun sou, le peu qui lui était destine avait été saisi par les huissiers pour payer les dettes de son ivrogne de père. Sa vie de riche et aristocrate faisait à présent partie du passé. La voix D'Albert le sorti de ses pensés sinistres.

- Bonjour monsieur Jedusor comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, répliqua sèchement Tom, n'aimant pas les bavardages inutiles et ennuyants.

-Heureux de le constater. Comme prévu, je vous ramène Harry Potter, qui sera ici le temps que je lui dégote une famille qui voudra bien de lui. Vu son âge, ça ne sera pas trop difficile, énonça l'assistant social, toujours debout, Harry sur la hanche qui le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tom composa un numéro et demanda que Severus vienne dans son bureau, puis il fit signe à Albert de s'assoir. Ce dernier le fit avec plaisir. Quelques minutes, après un homme austère fit son entrée dans le bureau. C'était un homme mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, son nez était crochu et son teint était cireux. Il portait un costume noir avec une cape noire également. Il jeta un regard méprisant à l'assistant social et Harry, Tom eut à nouveau rictus aux lèvres devant l'attitude son directeur adjoint.

- Severus nous avons un nouveau résidant du nom d'Harry Potter, informa le directeur

En entendant le nom de l'enfant l'austère homme pâlit, il scruta le petit garçon et son cœur cessa de battre quand son regard croisa celui du petit garçon.

'' Impossible! Il ne peut pas avoir les même yeux que Lily ! Non ! Je ne veux pas y croire, mais d'un autre coté, j'ai eu vent que Lily avait eu un petit garçon. Donc, s'il est ici cela veut dire qu'un malheur est arrivé à Lily et l'autre imbécile. Pour l'instant je dois me reprendre, je regarderai son dossier tout à heure.'' Se dit Severus en replacant son masque de glacial sur son visage.

Harry avait très envie de pleurer mais il se retenait, ayant trop peur de verser une seule larme en face de ces deux hommes. Il aurait aimé que son papa vienne le protéger de ces méchants en face de lui. Son papa était un héros qui n'avait peur de rien. À chaque fois qu'Harry avait peur ou qu'il était effrayé, son papa venait le sauver et chassait les méchants ou les monstres, cela dépendait du jour, et l'embrassait sur le front en le réconfortant. Sa maman leur faisait un gâteau au chocolat pour la bravoure de son papa et pour le courage dont Harry avait fait preuve face aux vilains.

N'arrivant plus à se contenir, les premières larmes coulèrent le long de son visage sous le regard exaspéré de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Tom avait une sainte horreur des pleurs d'enfants, cela l'irritait au plus haut point et lui donnait des envies de meutres.

Harry cacha son visage dans le cou d'Albert, espérant de cette manière qu'il échapperait aux regards noirs que lui jeta l'homme aux yeux rouges. L'assistant social avait envie de dire ses quatre vérités à Tom mais ne laissa aucun mot sortir de sa bouche, sinon s'était fini de lui. Cet homme avait des amis haut placés et en un seul coup de téléphone de sa part, il perdait son job.

Jadis, les Jedusor appartenaient à l'aristocratie, ayant un titre de noblesse de baron. Ils le perdirent après avoir comploté contre le roi. Ce dernier les destitua de leur titre et leur prit tous leurs biens pour les punir mais leur laissa l'orphelinat qu'avait bâti un de leur ancêtre pour les orphelins de Londres. Depuis, ils se succédèrent à la tête de Poudlard. Certains partirent tenter leur chance aux Etats-Unis. Ils envoyaient régulièrement des fonds pour l'orphelinat qui représentait leur dernier emblème. Tom était le dernier descendant de cette vieille famille et était à la tête de la fortune qu'avait laissé les membres de sa famille. Malgré le bien qu'on disait de lui, il n'était pas apprécié par les orphelins qui l'avaient nommé Voldemort pour sa cruauté, sa méchanceté car il les traitait comme des petits soldats qui devaient obéir à ses ordres sans rechigner, au risque de passer des jours sans manger et boire ou être battu par lui-même.

Aucun professeur ou autre ne disaient un mot la dessus, faisant comme si ils ne voyaient pas le mal fait aux pauvres orphelins. Tout le monde obéissant à Voldemort sans protester. Il était le seigneur qui règnait sur Poudlard.

A SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: I would protect you for ever

Chapitre : Chapitre II

Couple: Draco Et Harry

Rating: M pour la suite

'' Pour les pensées des personnages.

Chapitre II : DRACO

Albert sentit que le moment était venu de dire au revoir à Harry. Ce dernier était toujours caché sous son cou et continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il le berça en lui caressant le dos pour le calmer. Le directeur ne pipa aucun mot, se contentant de fixer droit devant lui, comme si cette scène l'ennuyait à mourir, alors que son adjoint tapait du pied pour montrer clairement son impatience. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albert tira doucement le brun pour placer son visage en face du sien et le regarda avec douceur.

- Harry, je dois y aller, lui dit-il.

Harry prit peur en entendant ce que lui dit Albert, il ne voulait nullement rester ici. Cet endroit lui faisait peur de plus, ces deux hommes face de lui n'étaient pas gentils. Puisque ses parents n'étaient plus là, il préfèrait rester avec Albert, lui au moins, était plus sympathique et gentil.

-Le directeur adjoint va t'emmener à ton dortoir, là tu vas trouver plein d'enfants de ton âge alors n'aie pas peur, reprit Albert espérant que le brun suivrait gentiment l'homme austère sans pleurer. Harry fit un non de la tête catégorique en s'accrochant au manteau de l'assistant social. Severus soupira et en quelques pas, vint vers eux puis il souleva le brun. Harry se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant désespérément au manteau d'Albert, le directeur adjoint le tira plus fort, le forçant à lâcher prise. Le brun lâcha enfin le manteau mais se mit à se débattre donnant des coups à Severus, mais ce dernier prit la direction de la porte sans dire un mot, son fardeau dans les bras. Harry vit Albert le regarder tristement avant que la porte ne se referme. La secrétaire se mit à rire en voyant Severus tenir l'enfant qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.

Le directeur adjoint lui jeta un regard noir, n'appréciant pas que'elle se moque de lui aussi ouvertement, en sortant de l'administration puis il prit la direction des escaliers pour se rendre au premier étage, afin de confier l'enfant au préfet qui s'occupait des primaires. Arrivé au premier étage, il devait d'abord passer devant l'infirmerie pour atteindre le dortoir des garçons. Ce dernier était divisé en trois grandes chambres. La première chambre était celle des enfants qui allaient en primaire, la suivante était celle des collégiens, pour finir celle des lycéens. Le dortoir des filles était disposé de la même manière.

Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre des primaire en tenant Harry qui avait cessé de se débattre mais il continuait de pleuré en observant autour de lui. La chambre était très vaste, il y avait plusieurs lits doubles disposés en deux rangées, les valises des orphelins étaient posées en dessous, la fenêtre était située au sud, les murs étaient remplis de dessins faits par eux.

Sur un des lits, un petit garçon d'environ sept ans avec des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, lui arrivant jusqu'au cou, une peau pâle, portant un jean et un pull gris lisait tranquillement un livre. IL releva la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer, on pouvait voir qu'il avait des yeux gris comme l'acier en fusion, elles exprimaient de l'arrogance et de l'insuffisance. Le petit blond inspecta Harry de la tête aux pieds puis replongea dans sa lecture, faisant comme si ils n'étaient pas là. L'attitude du petit garçon irrita Severus qui se retenait pour ne pas lui hurler après. Harry observa le blond, le trouvant intriguant. Le brun le trouvait courageux d'avoir agit de cette manière devant l'austère homme, lui n'aurait pas eu le courage de l'ignorer comme il venait de le faire.

-Malfoy! Où est donc Zabini? Le questionna Severus, le blond releva la têteet se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans prononcer un mot puis se remit à lire.

-Où sont donc les autres?

-En salle d'étude, répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Malfoy fixa Harry droit dans les yeux, ce dernier soutint le regard, n'ayant aucunement peur du blond. Quelque chose en lui disait que s'il baissait la tête, il perdrait le respect du blond, ce dernier eut un rictus aux lèvres en détourant les yeux.

-Je suppose que tu as fini tes devoirs, sinon tu ne serais pas ici, reprit l'adjoint du directeur en sachant très bien que le blond n'aurait pas été autorisé à quitter la salle d'etude sans les avoir finis.

Draco Malfoy était arrivé à ses cinq ans au sein de Poudlard. L'assistante sociale qui s'occupait de son dossier n'avait pas pu lui trouver de parents encore en vie, on l'avait donc placé ici. Ses parents étaient morts à l'étranger pendant un voyage d'affaire. Mais une rumeur courait qu'ils se seraient suicidés, n'ayant pas de quoi payer leurs énormes dettes. Plusieurs familles étaient tombées sous son charme et avaient voulu l'adopter mais ils avaient rapidement changer d'avis devant le caractère épouvantable de l'enfant. C'était un élève brillant mais qui n'avait aucune once de discipline. IL fait toujours ce que bon lui semblait. Le directeur le punissait toujours avec sévérité mais le blond ne versait jamais une larme. IL était aussi le seul sur qui Voldemort n'avait jamais levé la main. Personne ne comprenait.  
>Les plus grands ne s'en prenaient jamais à lui, alors qu'ils rackettaient les autres enfants plus petits qu'eux. Il ne parlait à personne, à part au préfet des primaires, passant la plupart de son temps à lire ou regardait le ciel dans un coin du jardin.<p>

-Si vous connaissiez la réponse, pourquoi poser la question inutilement, répondit insolemment Draco en jetant un regard noir à Severus. Harry eut un petit sourire aux lèvres devant la repartie du blond, alors que Severus se retenait pour ne pas étrangler cet insolent qui osait lui répondre de cette manière. Un garçon d'environ dix ans, basané, avec des yeux marrons, portant un jean délavé et un pull bleu arriva. Il parut surpris en voyant le directeur adjoint avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

-Bonjour, monsieur Snape que désirez-vous, demanda poliment le basané. Draco roula des yeux devant le comportement du basané et reprit sa lecture, espérant ne plus être interrompu cette fois-ci. Severus se contenta de placer Harry dans les bras du petit garçon. Le brun fut heureux de quitter les bras de l'homme. Le basané le plaça sur sa hanche, trouvant Harry trop léger.

-C'est un nouveau donc occupez-vous de lui, l'informa Severus en quittant la chambre dans un tourbillon de cape. Blaise Zabini observa, surpris, Harry, il se retourna vers Draco qui lisait toujours en soupirant. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à argumenter avec le blond. Le seul lit non occupé du dortoir était celui du blond, comme le lit était double, il dormait sur celui du haut et passait ses journées à lire sur l'autre n'autorisant personne à s'en approcher.

-Draco, tu vas devoir lui laisser le lit du bas, annonça Blaise d'une voix ferme, tenant toujours le brun dans ses bras qui observait la scène sans rien dire.

-Même pas en rêve Zabini, rétorqua Draco en continuant à lire.

-Arrête de faire ton égoïste et bouge de-là, répliqua Blaise en se plaçant devant le blond, ce dernier l'ignora complément et tourna la page de son livre. Blaise se dit qu'il devait être diplômate, sinon il n'obtiendrait rien de Draco si il hurlait.

-Ecoute, tu ne peux pas laisser ce pauvre petit garçon sans lit quand même. Je sais que tu es gentil même si tu le montre pas aux autres.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est de cette manière que tu me convaincras ?

-Non, mais je pourrais bien dire à tu-c'est-qui ce que tu as prévu de faire, le menaça Blaise. Il n'aimait pas trop utiliser le chantage mais avec Draco, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ce dernier tressaillit devant la menace de son ami, si Blaise parlait, son projet tomberait à l'eau et il pourrait dire adieu à sa liberté. Draco se leva à contre cœur du lit en ramassant ses bouquins qui traînaient, puis il jeta un regard assassin à Harry qui le regarda surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui. Blaise lui tapota l'épaule et évita de justesse un coup de la part du blond, le basané posa Harry sur le lit en lui souriant.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Harry Potter, répondit d'une petite voix Harry, trouvant Blaise gentil. Le basané lui ébouriffa les cheveux en continuant à lui sourire.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry, même si personne n'a envie d'être ici, ajouta Blaise en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche puis il essuya les larmes d'Harry. Blaise ne pouvait pas le comprendre puisqu'il avait été abandonné devant cet orphelinat étant bébé, mais il avait déjà vu le regard triste qu'avait Harry sur plusieurs autres orphelins. Notamment sur Draco, même si ce dernier cachait sa souffrance. Blaise avait pu lire en lui, un jour où le blond pleurait enfermé dans les toilettes. C'était à partir de ce jour qu'entre lui et Draco se tissa un lien spécial appelé l'amitié, il était le seul à qui le blond permettait de voir sa souffrance.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop le materner Blaise, l'avertit Draco en s'installant sur le lit à côté de Harry. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une mare d'élèves fit son entrée. Les élèves papotaient entre eux quand soudain, ils cessèrent leur discussion on remarquant Harry. Les élèves commencèrent à scruter le brun en chouchoutant entre eux, cela mit mal à l'aise Harry qui commença à gigoter. Il n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention sur lui, voyant l'état du brun Draco leur lança un regard noir. Les autres furent étonnés de voir le blond prendre la défense du nouveau. Ils partirent chacun vers leurs lits mais en continuant à jeter des petits coups d'œil vers le brun. Blaise fut aussi étonné que Draco aie pris la défense de Harry.

Une sonnerie retendit et fit sursauter Harry, le basané lui expliqa qu'elle indiqait l'heure des repas. Harry enleva son stone liberto et le posa sur le lit. Ensuite, il prit le sac qui contenait ses vêtements. En fouillant à l'intérieur, il trouva un cadre représentant ses parents. Son père souriait à l'appareil, tenant sa mère par la taille qui souriait aussi en tenant un Harry bébé dans ses bras. Harry caressa la photo, oubliant tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Parmi les orphelins, un petit brun, âgé d'environ cinq ans, un peu rond, remarqua la tristesse du brun et vint vers lui. Arrivé près de lui, il lui tapote l'épaule. Harry, surpris, le regarda avec incompréhension l'orphelin lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Je suis Neville Londubat et toi ?

-Euh… Harry Potter.

-Enchanté Harry, répondit joyeusement Neville, étant nouveau aussi à Poudlard, il était arrivé la semaine dernière, suite à la mort de sa grand-mère. Il comprenait très bien la tristesse de Harry, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. La solitude et l'abandon étaient les sentiments qui l'avait saisit le plus.

-Vous venez, il est heure d'aller manger, annonça Blaise en saisissant la petite main de Harry pour l'entrainer vers le réfectoire.

Les autres les suivirent. Le réfectoire avait plusieurs tables disposées en carrés et une longue, à part, où étaient installés les professeurs. Derrière le comptoir, un cuisinier servait les plats. L'endroit était silencieux à cause de la présence des professeurs, chacun mangeait en discutant à voix basse, ne voulant nullement être puni. Surtout que le week-end était dans deux jour, ils auraient le droit de sortir et ils auraient un peu argent de poche pour qu'ils puissent s'acheter des sucreries ou autre. Blaise prit deux plateaux, un pour lui et l'autre pour Harry. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Draco et Neville les rejoignirent.

Blaise découpa en petits morceaux la viande pour le brun, alors que Neville se débattait avec le sien, taudis que, le blond mangeait avec élégance. Une petite fillette brune avec des cheveux indomptables portant une robe à fleurs, cherchait du regard quelqu'un, elle sourit quand Neville lui fit un signe de la main. La brunette marcha vers eux, puis posa son plateau sur la table en souriant et en s'asseyant à côté de Neville. Le petit groupe fit connaissance, ils papotèrent entre eux mais évidemment, Draco ne participait pas. Restant silencieux, il les observait d'un œil, Harry fut heureux de faire leur connaissance, Albert ne lui avait pas menti du fait qu'il se ferait de nouveaux copains.

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, Severus lisait le dossier d'Harry. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que sa meilleure amie et premier amour soit morte, la vie était vraiment injuste. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue à la sortie du lycée, cette dernière était partie pour Liverpool avec l'autre abruti pour étudier la cuisine, alors que lui avait intégré l'université publique de Londres, n'ayant pas le moyen de se payer celle de son choix. Ils s'étaient envoyé des lettres et s'étaient téléphoné pour garder contact mais ça avait peu à peu disparu, dû au changement de leur quotidien et à la distance.

Lui-même s'était fait des nouveaux amis, menant une vie qui lui plaisait. Il eut beaucoup de petites amies, mais en gardant en fond de lui l'espoir qu'un jour, Lily revienne vers lui. Cet espoir fut détruit le jour où il reçut un carton d'invitation pour son mariage avec James, il n'eut pas le courage de s'y rendre. Le jour ''j'' il passa la journée à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, en se remémorant leur temps passé ensemble. Maintenant, il allait devoir veiller sur son fils, au nom de leur amitié, ce qui s'avérait être une tâche difficile.

Poudlard n'était pas un orphelinat comme les autres, bien que les anciens orphelins avaient réussi dans leur vie, certains étaient devenus des hommes d'affaires, ou même des politiciens. Mais ils garderaient à tous jamais, sur leurs corps et dans leurs mémoires, leur passage à Poudlard. Voldemort avait laissé son empreinte sur eux. Severus soupira tristement, et ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir un Rémy Martin. Il le gardait pour une bonne occasion, il allait le boire en souvenir de son amie.

Les orphelins étaient retournés dans leurs chambres à la fin du diner. À présent, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se rendirent par groupe de quatre à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Harry avait enfilé lui aussi son pyjama et attendait son tour sur son lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bains avec Blaise.

Après s'être brossé les dents en rigolant avec Blaise et Neville, sous le regard agacé de Draco, Harry et ses amis revinrent dans leur dortoir et se mirent au lit en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Un homme brun aux yeux marrons, fatigués, nommé Lupin, vint vérifier si'ils étaient tous au lit puis il éteignit la lumière en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Harry avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il se retournait dans son lit en pleurant et gémissant sa maman et son papa lui manquaient. Il réalisait à présent, qu'il ne les reverrait jamais plus. Il se sentait abandonné, les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il s'endormit à cause de la fatigue. Harry vit ses parents, souriants, devant lui qui lui faisaient, un au revoir de la main avant de se retourner pour partir. Harry leur courait après mais il n'arrivait pas à les attraper, ils s'éloignent de plus en plus de lui, mais le brun continua quand même à leur courir après.

Soudain, il trébucha en s'étalant par terre, il releva la tête, ses parents avaient disparus. Le brun se réveilla en hurlant, les larmes recommencèrent à sillonner le long de son visage. Draco se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant le hurlement déchirant de Harry. Le blond comprit que le brun avait dû faire un cauchemar. Les autres résidants de la chambre grognaient dans leur sommeil sans pour autant se réveiller, habitués à ce que l'un d'eux hurle à cause d'un cauchemar.

Les pleurs et les gémissements reprirent, Draco comprenait pourquoi Harry pleurait. Lui-même était passé par là, la première nuit était la plus terrible, c'était là qu'on réalisait que l'on n'avait plus de parents. On se sentait abandonné, seul au monde. Draco n'avait qu'une chose à faire si il voulait réussir à se rendormir sans plus entendre les pleurs du brun.

Il descendit de son lit, et se glissa dans celui d'Harry, qui le regarda surpris. Il enlaça le brun qui se laissa faire, telle une marionnette, et lui caressa le dos en lui chuchautant des mots doux pour le consoler. Harry se sentit bien dans les bras chaleureux de Draco, ça lui rappelait ceux de son père. Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de consoler quelqu'un, lui qui passait son temps à ne penser qu'à lui. Si Blaise le voyait, il lui dirait qu'il montrait enfin sa part d'humanité.

Draco réalisa que Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras en mettant sa tête sur son torse. Il essaya de s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'y put rien, le brun tenait fermement son pyjama dans ses petits main. Le blond essaya de se libérer mais il n'y arriva pas, Harry resserrait sa prise au moindre mouvement de Draco, il grognait dans son sommeil. Draco dut se rendre à l'évidence, il allait devoir dormir avec lui. Et il ferma à son tour les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Au petit matin, Blaise fut surpris de voir Draco dans le lit de Harry, en le tenant ferment dans ses bras comme une peluche. Le basané eut un large sourire aux lèvres devant se spectacle.

A SUIVRE

Vos commentaires?


End file.
